Magnet
by NataliaXaveria
Summary: Pertemuan yang tak di sengaja dengan pria bersurai pink membuat kehidupan Lucy berubah. sang pria bersurai pink memesona hati Lucy dengan sosoknya yang selalu ada di manapun. Dan ketika Lucy nyaris yakin akan perasaannya terhadap pria bersurai pink itu..tiba-tiba Sting mencoba memenangkan hati Lucy.


Bab 1

maafkan diri ku jika _fic_ ini aneh... ;-; karna aku baru pertama kali bikin _fic_ ini.. mohon bantuannya minna.. _fic_ ini dibuat berdasarkan campuran imajinasi ane, dicampur novel yang ane baca dan imajinasi teman sekolah.

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

Sebuah Fairy Tail fanfiction

 **Mag** **n** **et**

dengan Nataliafenni4

Peringatan: SMA, AU, OOC, Typo (s)

Genre: Romance dan Drama

Pairing: [Natsu D, Lucy H] Sting E

Tingkat: T

Chapter 1: Pertemuan

' _H_ _ey,_ _Blo_ _n_ _de._ _Wa_ _nn_ _a_ _h_ _ave_ _lu_ _n_ _c_ _h_ _hari ini?'_

Hanya enam kata yang muncul dikotak pesannya. Tapi enam kata itu dapat membuat Lucy tersenyum. Ia menyandarkan tubuh ke sandaran kursi lalu membalas pesan itu cepat.

' _Sure_ _t_ _h_ _i_ _n_ _g!_ _Ditempat_ _biasa?'_

' _Kesepakatan'_

Ia meletaknan ponsel dan kembali mengemasi barang barangnya dimeja.

"Lu-chan.. Kamu mau makan?" Levy melompat bangkit dari bangkunya. "Ayo kita ke Ushiwaka. Aku ingin makan salmon roe."

Levy Mcgarden, sahabatnya di Diamon Private - tempat kursus mata pelajaran.

"Makanlah salmonmu sendirih. Atau, ajak Gajeel."

"Dia tidak disini Lu-chan...Kau pikir, kenapa aku mengajakmu makan? Ayolah Lu-chan temani aku. Sebagai sahabat terbaik..."

Lucy pun tertawa. "Gomen Levy-chan.. Aku punya janji makan siang."

"Hm."

Lucy bangkit berdiri, tak memedulikan Levy lagi. Levy mencibir ketika melihat sosok gadis itu menhilang. Jika Lucy pergi dengan terburu buru tanpa menoleh, maka jelas sekali siapa dengan siapa gadis itu memiliki janji makan siang.

"Pasti si durian busuk itu" gumam Levy.

Lucy melangkah dengan kecepatan tetap. Ia menengok arlojinya. Masih terlalu cepat 10 menit dari waktu yang mereka sepakati.

Di depan café bertuliskan Dé Fiore yang dibatasi dengan kaca-kaca lebar, dinding batubata, serta papan tulis di belakang barista yang menampikan today's menu, Lucy melangkah masuk.

Lucy meraih nampan makanan dan berdiri di antrean paling belakang. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnyah ditabrak keras dari belakang. "Aduh!" Kejadian itu berlangsung demikian cepat. Lucy nyaris tak sadar apa yang terjadi. Detik berikutnya ia melihat jaket yang ia kenakan, kini bernoda coklat. Lucy masih belum sadar apa yang terjadi.

Ketia itulah suara bariton yang menenangkan terdengar di telinganya. "Gomen.. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu masih linglung.

"Maafkan kecerobohanku ini." Pria itu menarik Lucy keluar dari antrean, mengambil tisu dan menyodorkan pada gadis itu. "Gomen ne, aku tak sengaja."

Lucy berusaha memfokuskan pandangan. Ketika sudah lebih terang, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa penabraknya. Pria tegap dengan setelan seragam mengenakan syal kotak-kotak. Mata Onyx hitamnya menatap penuh sesal. Ia memiliki rambut spike dengan surai pink.

Lucy mengerjapkan mata. Ia menunduk untuk mengelap noda kopi di jaketnya.

"Bukalah jaketmu"

"Apa?" gadis itu mendongak.

"Buka jaketmu" Pria itu tersenyum sopan. "Aku yang menumpahkan kopi. Aku juga yang harus bertanggung jawab membersihkannya."

"Tidak usah.. Aku-"

"Biar aku menebus kesalahanku."

Lucy menarik napas. Ia masi belum bergerak ketika suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Silahkan?"

Ada sesuatu dalam sorot matanya yang membuat Lucy tak mampu menolak. Dengan perlahan ia membuka jaketnya.

"Natsu." Pria itu mengulurkan tangan. "Natsu Dragneel. Kamu bisa panggil aku Natsu."

"Lucy menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Hei," ia tersenyum. "Aku Lucy. Lucy Eucliffe."

"Kau Eucliffe-san."

"Panggil Lucy saja." Ia mengulurkan jaketnya pada Natsu yang dengan sigap menyambut. "Sebenarnya, ini sungguh tidak perlu. Kupikir-"

"Akan kukembalikan jaketmu dengan utuh," Natsu tersenyum. "Jangan kahwatir."

Senyum Natsu tampak ramah. Tampak tulus dan terbuka.

Tanpa sadar Lucy juga tersenyum. Mereka diam beberapa saat, dan saling menatap. Lucy yang pertama sadar langsung mengedikkan kepala. "Arigatou.. Aku harus kembali ke antean, atau aku tudak akan makan siang."

Tawa Natsu pecah. "Silahkan. Aku pamit dulu. Jaketmu akan kembali dengan selamat."

"Arigatou"

Natsu pun melangkah ke pintu kaca. Lalu pria itu melambai. "Oke. See you, Luce."

Lucy masih berdiri diam beberapa waktu. Perlahan senyumnya terkembang dan ia berbalik, mengambil nampan baru, dan kembali mengantre.

Spagetinya sudah mulai habis. Vanila latte masih tersisa separuh. Saat itu bangku di hadapannya ditarik mundur. Lucy mendongak. Wajah pria yang sangat ia kenal menatapnya dengan tersenyum dan mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Gomen.., telat."

"Kamu memang selalu telat Sting-nii," Lucy tersenyum. Ia menyodorkan vanilla lattenya. "bukan hal yang baru. Mau minum?"

Pria itu meraih Lucy cangikir tanpa ragu-ragu.

Sting mengernyit. Ia meletakkan cangkir itu ke atas meja. "Aku butuh kopi. Sebentar. Aku pesan makanan dulu."

Lucy mengangkat bahu. Dari tempatnya duduk ia dapat mengamati Sting dengan jelas. Rambut spike blondenya bersurai kuning pucat dengan mata biru berbeda dengan Lucy yang memiliki mata berwarna coklat karamel.

Tak lama pria itu kembali. Ia memilih satu set makanan lengkap, mulai dari salad, swedish meatballs(bakso), dan puding roti. Cangkir kopi yang masih panas.

Sting menyuap baksonya dengan suapan besar. "Sepertinya tadi aku sempat mendengar keributan."

"Jadi apa yang ingin Sting-nii bicarakan?" Lucy mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, mengamati Sting lekat-lekat.

Pria itu mengangkat wajah dan menatap Lucy dengan sorot yang selalu mampu membuat gadis manapun yang menatapnya tergetar. Kemudian dia menusuk baksonya.

"Tentang sekolah."

Lucy mengerutkan dahi.

"Sebentar lagi kamu masuk sekolah bukan?"

"Oh, jadi itu yang mau dibahas."

Sting mengangkat alisnya.

"Sudah jelas bukan aku ingin bersekolah yang sama dengan nii-san.."

Pria itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lucy menyadari sorot mata kakaknya seperti frustasi.

"Ada apa Sting-nii?"

"Ah! Aa... tidak apa-apa." Sting menghembuskan napas dengan berat lalu mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Lucy. "Hanya saja, aku khawatir denganmu."

"Khawatir?" Lucy tergelak.

"Ya begitulah. kamu tidak ingin bersekolah di tempat lain?"

Lucy menggeleng kan kepalanya.

"Bukankah ada sekolah yang sama bagusnya dengan sekolahku? Oh ya , kau suka dengan musik kan? aku dengar ada sekolah khusus musik lhoh , kamu tidak tertarik?"

"Tidak" Lucy mengedikkan bahu.

"Bukankah kamu dulu pernah bilang kalau ingin jadi musisi yg hebat?" Ulangnya.

"Itu kan dulu."

"Ayolah aku pasti mendukungmu , lagi pula kalau bersekolah yang sama denganku nanti kamu tidak bisa menyesuaikan rata" nilai disana." Sting menatap Lucy lekat-lekat, kemudian beralih ke makanannya.

Lucy tersenyum tipis. "Kan ada nii-san, Aku bisa minta ajari."

"Iya, kalo itu sih pasti aku ajari tapi-.." Sting mengeritkan kening seolah mencari kalimat yang tepat.

"Lihat! kakak mau mengajariku kan?"

Sting berdecak putus asa. Ia nyaris menyerah, pria itu tak tau harus menjelaskan dan membujuk Lucy seperti apa.

"Oke, kuharap kau tak menyesal dengan keputusanmu. Lucy." Ia mengehebuskan napas dan menatap Lucy.

"Oh jangan khawatir Sting-nii," Lucy tersenyum sedikit. "Aku tak akan pernah menyesal."

Tak ada jawaban. Lucy menatap Sting yang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Serius, Sting-nii. Jangan khawatir."

Tak ada suara. Mereka berhenti bicara. hening beberapa saat.

Pria itu bangkit berdiri dan meraih jaket hodienya yang disampirkan di punggung kursi. "Sudahlah aku mau pulang, biar aku yang bayar semuanya."

"Lhoh? Sting-nii mau ke mana?" Lucy tak mendengarkan perkataan pria itu.

Sting mulai melangkah dan terus berjalan menuju kasir tak memperdulikan Lucy.

Lucy melanjutkan menyantap makanannya dan berpikir Sting akan kembali lagi.

Tetapi, dugaan Lucy salah, ternyata Sting membuka pintu cafe. Lucy yang melihatnya cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya dan bergegas mengejar Sting.

Ketika itu saat Ia akan membuka pintu, Lucy tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang. Ia lalu melihat siapa yang ia tabrak. Gadis bertubuh langsing berambut scarlet panjang, gadis itu tampak dewasa dengan dress yang ia kenakan. Matanya menatap tajam dan tegas.

"Gomen." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Lucy dan ia langsung keluar mengejar kakaknya.

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke,maaf jika fic ini hancur... karna ane baru pertamakali ngirim fic ._.  
Tolong review.a ya gan... arigatou

#kabur_naek_sepeda


End file.
